Cumpleaños
by AnimeATO
Summary: Era una mañana tranquila en el Sunny, todos tenían cosas que hacer, Miku estaba con Nami arreglando el patio de Sunny para el cumpleaños de su amiga Aoki , Luka estaba con Sanji preparando el pastel y la comida. [Crossover] [Reto Cumpleaños: Web AnimeATO]


**Serie**: One Piece y Vocaloid

**Autor: **MegumiHeartPrincess

**Tipo: **Crossover

**Reto:** Cumpleaños

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

**.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sunny , todos tenían cosas que hacer , Miku estaba con Nami arreglando el patio de Sunny para el cumpleaños de su amiga Aoki , Luka estaba con Sanji preparando el pastel y la comida , etcétera , cada quien en lo que se especializa para ayudar .

Luffy estaba tranquilo en el techo del mirador y no iba a molestar en la cocina , cosa muy rara en el , estaba extrañamente pensativo

-_¿Que le regalare a Aoki? La conozco desde hace poco , pero quiero darle algo especial. ¿Que le puedes regalar a una chica que lo tiene todo?_- Pensó Luffy acostado mientras vio una isla cerca entonces Luffy pensó -A_ ella le gusta mucho cantar , y es una princesa casi casi , mmmm.. ¿Que podría ser ? !Ya se¡ Una tiara , la ultima vez que tuvo su tiara la entrego a su padre para venir con nosotros , eso la animara debo conseguir una tiara en cuanto lleguemos._ - Y entonces escucho la voz de Nami gritando :

!-Chicos¡ !Prepárense para llegar a una isla¡- Dijo Nami , pero , se preguntaran ¿Donde esta la chica del cumpleaños? Sencilla Respuesta

-20 Minutos antes-

Aoki estaba en su habitación con un bloqueo creativo , ella quería escribir una canción para sus amigos , pero no se le ocurría nada y fue cuando sucedió , la inspiración llego a su mente.

-!Ya tengo una idea¡- Grito fuertemente mientras comenzaba a escribir rápidamente.

-De vuelta al Presente-

Todos (menos Aoki) estaban listos para bajar del barco y cuando llegaron Luffy bajo corriendo de donde estaba para conseguir el regalo de Aoki.

-!O vamos ,con este chico¡- Dijo Nami un poco enojada por que sabia que Luffy podría causar problemas-Bueno espero que no arruine nada- Y fue a la puerta de la habitación de Aoki para llamarla-Aoki-san , hemos llegado a una isla - Dijo Nami

- Los veo allá me iré en forma de hada por la ventana - Dijo Aoki no muy animada.

-¿Porque vas a ir por la ventana?-Pregunto Nami algo confundida.

-No estoy de humor para usar la puerta- Contesto Aoki a Nami.

-De acuerdo..- Dijo Nami con una gota estilo anime .

Luego fue con todos a repartir las tareas que debía hacer cada uno , menos a Zoro ,el fue con Teto para que no se perdiera.

-Bueno ya saben que hacer chicos , a y por cierto busquen a Luffy y vigilen que no haga ningún desastre -Dijo Nami a lo que todos contestaron -!Si¡

En la playa Aoki ya había llegado y se hizo grande otra vez y se fue a caminar por la ciudad que estaba en esa isla , ella tenia una recompensa , y le extraño que nadie la señalara ni atacara , pero prefirió no hacer caso y se fue a un bosque a pensar en el final de su canción .

-Me pregunto donde estará Luffy , hace unos días se comenzó a distanciar de mi... Justo cuando yo estaba por decirle lo que siento , creo que es mejor así , después de todo seguramente le gusta Nami-san ...-Dijo Aoki algo triste pero en ese momento en otro lugar..

-Con Luffy-

Luffy estaba viendo las tiaras en una tienda y se fijaba de cual podría gustarle entonces vio una tiara azul con diamantes de decoración así que quiso comprarla ,pero era muy cara y no mucho tenia dinero ..

-Ay esa era perfecta , creo que no le daré nada -Dijo Luffy decepcionado , cuando vio una niña caminando con una bolsa con tiaras pequeñas para vender.

-Oi Oi¡ -Dijo Luffy a la niña que estaba a unos metros de el.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-Dijo la niña rubia a Luffy

-Quiero una tiara , para una chica de 16 años-Dijo Luffy.

-De acuerdo , ¿Cual quiere señor? - Dijo la chica mostrando le sus tiaras a Luffy , Luffy vio una muy parecida a una que Aoki le había contado tenia cuando era niña así que decidió comprar esa.

-Esta por favor.-Dijo Luffy tomando la tiara .

-Serian 200 Berris - Dijo la chica y Luffy le dio el dinero- Gracias por su compra señor.-Dijo la chica alejándose de Luffy , quien regresaba al Sunny pues ya era hora de la fiesta de Aoki.

-De vuelta con Aoki-

Aoki estaba aun pensando en la cascada del bosque pensando.

-Ah? , Ya es de noche sera mejor que regrese al Sunny.-Dijo Aoki y se fue al Sunny caminando por el bosque ,al llegar se encontró con todos sus amigos y el Sunny decorado esperándola para su cumpleaños numero 16 .

-EH?¡-Dijo Aoki muy sorprendida y todos sus amigos gritaron -!SORPRESA¡-Y los Kagamine salieron de un barril con una trompeta pequeña tocando como si hubiera llegado una reina.

-!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¡- Gritaron todos aun sorprendiendo mas a Aoki.

Brook comenzó a tocar el violín y Miku,Rin y Len comenzaron a cantar una canción de cumpleaños para Aoki.

-Chicos.. ¿Ustedes hicieron esto por mi?- Pregunto Aoki

-Claro ¿Por que no habríamos de hacerlo?- Dijo Kaito animando un poco a Aoki

-Bueno , como es mi cumpleaños , ¡Que empieza la fiesta¡- Grito Aoki corriendo por dulces.

Luffy había llegado también y vio que no era el momento para darle el regalo a Aoki así que espero y espero hasta que llego la hora de que le entregaran sus regalos .

Teto y Neru le regalaron un micrófono nuevo para que cantara en sus conciertos cuando fuera famosa, Robin le regalo un libro llamado "El significado de los sueños" , Nami le dio un mapa especial que indicaba los lugares a los que han ido las estrellas musicales mas grandes del mundo , Sanji y Luka le dieron la receta de los chocolates mas deliciosos del mundo ... Uf¡ En fin un montón de regalos pero ella aun no había entregado el suyo para todos sus amigos .

-Chicos , yo también les tengo un regalo-Dijo ella y comenzó a cantar Kokoro Wo Komete :

**Hitori kiride fuan na yoru**

**Utau wo kuchizusamu no**

**Furue souna kurayami demo**

**Chikara ga waku kara**

**Kotoba to onpu hitotsu hitotsu ga**

**Marude kiseki no kakera**

**Hamingu sureba sharara hirogaru**

**Sore ha mirai he hibiku Merodi**

**Kokoro wo komete watashi wa utau wo**

**Koe wo todoketai haruka Kanata made**

**Ano hi no you ni kibou tomosu **

**Furezu wo habatakasete**

**Negai wo nosete asu mo utau wo**

**Daijina hito ga soko ni iru kagiri**

**Kinou wo yori mo motto mabushi**

**'Sono egao ni mata aitai kara**

**Isogashikute wasurete ita**

**Kakegae no nai mono**

**Minna to ite omoi dashita**

**Yasashii nukumori**

**Bukiyou sugite sunao janakute**

**toumawari suru tabini**

**Ichiban hoshi ni chikatta omoi**

**Towa ni kawaru koto nai Sutori**

**Kokoro wo komete issho ni utau wo**

**Konna ni hiroi sekai no katasumi**

**Afure dashita namida sae mo**

**itsu no hi ka kagayaka sete**

**Kotori saezuru haru no soyokaze**

**Shiosai hakobu natsu no taiyou mo**

**Hitomi no oku utsushinagara itooshi sa wo zutto**

**Tsutaete yukou**

**Kokoro wo komete watashi wa utau wo**

**Koe wo todoketai haruka Kanata made**

**Ano hi no you ni kibou tomosu **

**Furezu wo habatakasete**

**Negai wo nosete asu mo utau wo**

**Daijina hito ga soko ni iru kagiri**

**Kinou wo yori mo motto mabushi**

**Sono egao ni mata aitai kara**

-Fin de la canción-

A todos le había gustado la canción de Aoki , entonces Luffy vio que era el momento perfecto para darle la tiara..

-Aoki- Dijo Luffy llamando la atención de Aoki -¿Puedes venir con migo un momento ?-Dijo Luffy y ella fue con el.

En la parte de atrás del Sunny ...

-Luffy ¿Que querías ? - Pregunto Aoki y entonces Luffy le dio la tiara .

-¿Luffy? ¿Que es esto? , Es, es idéntica a la que tenia cuando era niña.-Dijo Aoki llorando un poco al recordar su infancia.

-Es tu regalo , siento no haber podido dártela hace unos minutos..-Dijo Luffy y Aoki se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo ...

-_Es el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siento por el , debo decirlo ahora mismo_-Pensó Aoki y estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Luffy la interrumpió..

-Aoki , yo te eh querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo y es que yo ... Te amo Aoki- esas palabras pusieron toda roja a Aoki ,y sorprendida y ruborizada dijo:

-Yo también te amo , Luffy - dijo y beso a Luffy unos segundos y después Luffy tomo la tiara y se la coloco en la cabeza a Aoki

-Mi princesa , su corona esta lista .

Entonces unos años después Luffy se había convertido en rey de los piratas y se caso con Aoki quien seria la reina de los piratas, desde ese momento Luffy era oficialmente el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tener a su lado la chica que siempre había amado.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Te saluda la Web AnimeATO!**

Si has llegado hasta aqui, significa que esta historia ha captado tu atención o gusto. Tanto el autor como nuestra Web se siente agradecida por ello. ¡Esta historia participa dentro de un reto de nuestro Foro (AnimeATO) y nos complace saber tu opinión de esta historia!

¿Deseas apoyar a este autor? Entonces solo debes registrarte en nuestra Web y votar por la historia una vez comience la votación a fin de mes. ¿Deseas participar? ¡Entonces eres bienvenido! Solamente debes registrarte en la web, seguir las bases y postear tu historia donde corresponda. Si tienes dudas puedes contactarnos por MP, además de que los links correspondientes están en nuestro perfil. Podrás ganar premios en firmas, stamps, userbars y cosas internas de nuestra comunidad

**Bases del Reto**

**- La historia puede ser de cualquier serie y/o pareja/personaje. (Incluso original)**

**- Puede ser un Oneshot, drabble ó Fic completo.**

**- La temática debe ser de cumpleaños.**

**- Tienen hasta el Fin de mes para postear. (Julio)**

_**¡Te estamos esperando!**_


End file.
